herpaderp101fandomcom-20200214-history
Herp-A-Derp Megaman
Herp-A-Derp Megaman is the star and the main protagonist of the show Herp-A-Derp 101, and the Season 2, Season 3, Season 4, and Season 5 Movies. He was found in March 5th 2009. He appeared as a side character in The Mario & Luigi Super Show. He is also the leader of Herp-A-Derp's Army and The Crew . Appearence Herp-A-Derp Megaman is a strange looking Megaman. His eyes have blue lining around them and a blue mouth which is always smiling. He has two ears on the side of his head which always have some red thing inside them, possibly blood. He has a very small nose, and blue eyes. His head is blue and light blue. His upper body, arms and knees are light blue, while his crotch arms, cannon and feet are blue. Personality Herp-A-Derp Megaman is apparently very mean to his "friends", and therefore, has no friends, and only hangs out with the other characters for the sake of the show. However after the season 3 movie, he starts to act a bit nicer. He is sometimes an idiot, mostly when he stuck his head in a fan. He likes to use his arm cannon to blast people who annoy him (mostly Luigi) and likes to hurt people. He fights with everyone, but usually with Mario or Luigi. He hosts Herp-A-Derp Game-O-Game and is very unforgiving and cruel in the show. He likes power, which is shown when he takes the spear in Episode 22-The Devil Sponge and overused his host abilites to eliminate War Machine and Luigi and try to help Iron Man win in Episode 38-Game-O-Game 3. Trivia *He has been fixed about 5 times *His cannon blasts are apparently invisible *His cannon cannot kill anybody, just makes them fly very far *He is always smiling. *He had a guest appearance in SBF31 and Thunderzap7's rant on Soccermom's Attacking Companies. *Even though he is the main protagonist of the show, he often shows very antagonistic sides of him, like blasting his friends with his megabuster. *He loves the show so much he does it with people he hates *He plays tricks on all of the characters *He WAS the original model for all of the Megaman games, but Capcom thought he looked stupid, so they changed his appearance to the Megaman in games we all know, and he had to resort to becoming a millionare TV "actor" *He uses Herp-A-Derp Stuntman as his back-up when he is damaged. *He hates everyone on the show. *He ESPECIALLY hates Luigi *He won "the game" in Herp-Or-Derp. (of course) *Found in one of those crane thingys at a restaurant. *50 years into the future, Herp-A-Derp is murdered by Giant Pikachu. However, it is mentioned in Epic Mario (which takes place 20 years after Herp-A-Derp 101) that Herp-A-Derp was killed by Bowser. *He had a weapon called the Mega Sword in the season 3 movie, but he broke it in a battle. *Herp-A-Derp has a secret stack of Playboy Magazines in his house, which was found by Luigi and Giant Pikachu in Episode 29, and was mentioned by Jessie in Episode 30. *He has a subscription to Playboy Magazine. *Winnie is Herp-A-Derp's nemesis. *Winnie (in Voicy-Voice Form) gave Herp-A-Derp a pair of woman's underwear in Episode 15, which he threw away, but was seen again in the season 2 movie for about 2 seconds. *His catchphrase is "Winnie! DUH! DUH! DUH!" and the camera zooms in on his eye when he says it. *He has been absent do the surgery in: Episodes 4, 5, 25, 29, 30, and the never before seen episode. *He has an X-Box 360 and the game "Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2" in Tennessee. *He also has a Game Boy Advance SP and the game "Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories". *He also has a Nintendo DS and the game "Megaman Star Force 3 Black Ace". *He likes Mt. Dew and Chocolate Mt. Dew. *He owns Guinea Pigs. *He has a New Super Mario Bros poster, an Optimus Prime poster, and a Pokemon poster on his wall. *In the Season 5 Movie, it was revealed that Herp-A-Derp's girlfriend from his home planet, Princess Leia, was killed by his past nemesis, General Grevious. *It was revealed in Episode 1 of Epic Mario that Herp-A-Derp, along with most of the characters, were killed by Bowser after he killed Winnie and took control of the world. Appearances *Episode 1 (major role) *Episode 2 (major role) *Episode 3 (major role) *Episode 6 (major role) *Episode 7 (major role) *Episode 8 (minor role) *Episode 9 (major role) *Episode 10 (major role) *Season 1 Movie (major role) *Christmas Special 2009 (major role) *Episode 11 (major role) *Episode 12 (major role) *Episode 13 (minor role) *Episode 14 (minor role) *Episode 15 (major role) *Episode 16 (major role) *Episode 17 (minor role) *Episode 19 (major role) *Episode 20 (major role) *Season 2 Movie (major role) *Episode 21 (minor role) *Episode 22 (major role) *Episode 23 (appeared as zombie, main villain) *Episode 24 (minor role) *Episode 26 (major role) *Episode 27 (major role) *Episode 28 (minor role) *Season 3 Movie (major role) *Herp-A-Derp 101 To Camp! (major role) *Herp-A-Derp Goes To Tennessee (major role) *Episode 31 (major role) *Episode 32 (minor role) *Episode 33 (major role) *Episode 34 (minor role) *Episode 35 (major role) *Episode 36 (major role) *Episode 37 (minor role) *Episode 38 (major role) *Episode 39 (minor role) *Episode 40 (major role) *Season 4 Movie (main protagonist) *Halloween Special 2010 (major role) *Christmas Special 2010 (major role) *Episode 41 (major role) *Episode 42 (major role) *Episode 43 (minor role) *Episode 44 (major role) *Episode 45 (minor role) *Episode 46 (major role) Category:Main Characters